Iban a ver Titanic
by jupter
Summary: LATIN HETALIA. ¿Que pasa cuando los primos se quedan solos? ¿El Titanic se hunde? ¿Jack muere? ¿Daniel intenta violar a Martín?... Ok, eso es raro. ArgentinaXParaguay. Dedicado para Amy.Magenta


**Un pequeño fic de Latin Hetalia. Argentina (Martín) x Paraguay (Daniel) **

**Sin mas, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Iban a ver Titanic

-¡Bajen el puto volumen!- El pobre uruguayo ya no sabía como hacer para soportar aquel infernal sonido, o mejor dicho, para que aquel infernal sonido lo dejara tener su super necesario sueño reparador.

Era una noche bastante tranquila... bueno, no para Sebastian, y menos para los vecinos de Martín, que se veían obligados a escuchar esa musica al maximo sin poder hacer nada al respecto, porque el argentino no estaba dispuesto a escuchar bajito ese tema... tampoco el anterior... ni el siguiente...

-No seas así- Rió un paraguayo mirando divertido como Tincho cantaba medio desafinado (no tanto) "...Se que te exita pensar en hasta donde llegaré! Es dificil de creer. Creo que nunca lo podré saber. Solo así, yo te veré a travez DE MI PERSIANA AMERICANA!..."

-Eso!- Se defendió Argentina. -Que mala onda! Te estás haciendo viejo, che!- Le dice, el otro no se lo tomó de muy buena forma, porque al instante estaba tomando sus cosas y retirandose con un portazo.

No era raro, para nada. Todas los "Pijama party" (como lo diría el bastardo de Alfred) de esos tres, terminaban así: Martín hacía mil y un cosas irritantes, Daniel reía como un idiota con el argentino, y Sebastian, hasta las pelotas de cansado, se retiraba enojado.

-¿Que mierda le pasa?- Preguntó Martín confundido.

-No se... es raro...-

-Es muy boludo y maricón- Rió el rubio mirando al castaño. -Encima que empezaba lo mejor... siempre se lo pierde. El castaño se ruboriza levemente, no era la gran cosa, pero de verdad la pasaba bien con el argentino.

-¿Cuantas veces la vamos viendo?- Pregunta pensativo el paraguayo.

-Ni idea... muchas...- Se pone de pie y busca en el cajón del mueble que se encontraba en frente a un gran sillón, muy comodo. -Acá está- Muestra triunfal la caja de una pelicula... muchos dirían que como buenos pendejos pajeros que son verían una porno o algo por el estilo, pero no, ellos verían** Titanic**.

"Tengo frío, Jack..." Ambos estaban tapados con frazadas, las lagrimas no se privaron de salir, ya estaban acostumbrados a llorar con esa pelicula. Martín dejó escapar un "Porque el no, pelotuda!" Daniel solo lo miró mientras seguía llorando (maricamente) y lo abrazó.

-Eh?- El rubio estaba sorprendido, Dani no lo abrazaba de esa manera desde que eran unos niños.

-Eh que?- Preguntó el paraguayo.

-Por que me abrazas así?-

-Esta película me pone sensible...- Dice fingiendo una voz demasiado dulce.

-Pero la vimos juntos miles de veces y es la primera vez que...- No supo como continuar.

-Que te abrazó así?- Completó sonriendo ante la ingenuidad del argentino.

-Exacto! Por que?- Le preguntó curioso.

Daniel sacudió la cabeza negando levemente, en realidad el rubio era un estupido. -No te das cuenta?-

-De que? No te entiendo, Dani!- Se quejó infantilmente.

-Sos tonto!- Le dijó para sentarse sobre las piernas de este mirandolo a los ojos. -TE-DE-SE-O!- Le deletreó para que su pequeño cerebro pudiera procesarlo. Pasó sus manos por su cuello, enredando sus dedos entre los rubios mechones y lo acercó a su rostro hasta una distancia poco prudente, sus respiraciones podían mezclarse, sus miradas se enfrentaban en una especie de conversación sin palabras, verde contra verde.

De un momento al otro, Martín alejó al paraguayo con un suave empujonsito en el pecho. -Daniel... no-no digas esas cosas- Tartamudeo un poco, no era posible que esas palabras salieran de la boca del pequeño Paraguay, de aquel chico que había críado como a un hermano menor desde que apenas eran unos críos protegidos por la pacha mama. -Sos mi primito...- Le dijo con un extraño sabor en la boca. ¿En que momento las cosas, o mas bien, aquel chico se había tornado así?

-Tsk- El castaño chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie. -Andate a la mierda entonces...-

-Che! No me hablés así!- Dijo dolido el argentino mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es que no te das cuenta? Ya no soy un nene! Soy un hombre, una nación grande!- Se defendió por su parte mientras se acercó al rubio y lo tomó por el rostro. -Mirame a los ojos y decime que no tenes nada de deseos de hacerme tuyo.-

Martín quedó paralizado. ¿Que debía hacer en ese momento? No es que nunca hubiera fantaseado con aquello pero era su primito! SU PRI-MI-TO!

-Si te digo que no, te miento...- Respondió no muy convencido el rubio.

-Con eso me basta- Le dijo el castaño sensualmente al oído. -Dejame provarte que de niño ya no tengo nada- Y empujó al argentino contra el sofá. Sentandose sobre sus piernas fue desabrochandole la camisa lentamente, Martín, solo lo miraba anonadado, en esos momentos Daniel parecía otra persona, era tan... exitante? Si, esa era la palabra, exitante. No podía imaginar escena mas erotica que aquella en la que el paraguayo se mordía el labio inferior luchando con los botones de su camisa.

El menor posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre el blanco pecho de su "amante". Martín sonrío de lado. -Entonces... ya eres todo un adulto...- Rió. -Entonces te trataré como un adulto. -Se giró dejando a Daniel debajo de su cuerpo, totalmente acorralado con una mueca de miedo en su rostro, ya que la sonrisa perversa del Tincho, que era comparable a la de Francis, no prometía nada bueno... al menos, nada puro.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Ese fue el día en el que Paraguay, el Dani, se convirtió en un adulto.

* * *

**UN REGALO (Deuda) PARA xD Es una cagada, pero una cagada hecha con mucho amor :D**

**Jajajajaja te lo debía hace rato, linda, pero bue... ya sabes, estaba en una crisis de no inspiración.**

**Espero te haya gustado, y si no... anda a cagar! xD Nahh, mentira, si no te gustó igual mi deuda está saldada xD**

**BESHOSS! De tu amiguis Jupy ^ . ^**

* * *

**Como arriba lo dice... dedicado para una gran amiga... Si te gustó, deja review, si no, tambien... ¿QUe? Es así como funciona (?)**

**BESHOS, Chauuu**


End file.
